memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
James T. Kirk (mirror)
:For the alternate reality counterpart , please see James T. Kirk (mirror) (alternate reality). | Gender = male | Birthplace = Riverside, Iowa, Earth | Born = 22 March 2233 | Died = 2267 | Affiliation = Terran Empire | Father = | Mother = | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Married | Spouse(s) = | Children = | Other Relatives = | Occupation = officer | PrevAssign = First officer of the | FinalAssign = Captain of the | Rank = captain | Insignia = 75px|Badge image. Uniform insignia image. | Height = 180 cm | Weight = 77 kg | Eye Color = hazel | Hair Color = brown }} In the mirror universe, James T. Kirk (2233-2267) was a officer in the Imperial Starfleet who commanded the in the 2260s. In 2267, Kirk became one of the first to crossover into the primary universe, an event which would serve as a crossroads for the future history of the mirror universe. Early life James T. Kirk was born in a farmhouse in Riverside, Iowa on Earth in 2233. ( ) He had an elder brother , whom he referred to as "Sam" and who later pursued a career as a scientist. As Sam had no interest in a military career and James had no interest in science unless he could manipulate it to make his life easier, neither brother had to worry about the other getting in the way of his career and having to be eliminated. ( ) His early lifes followed a similar course to that of his primary universe counterpart, including the move to the colony on in 2246. The mirror Tarsus IV also suffered a mass famine caused by the virogen plague and also ordered the execution of 4,000 colonists. However, in this universe, 13-year-old James T. Kirk led a small gang of children to seize the food warehouses and executed Kodos. ( ) While at , Kirk murdered an upperclassman named who had been bullying him with the assistance of . He later commented that "even death couldn't wipe that stupid grin" off Finnegan's face. ( ) Road to command The early Starfleet career of this Kirk likewise followed a similar course to that of his counterpart in the primary universe. However, in this universe, Kirk was assigned as first officer aboard the ISS Enterprise in 2264, under the direct command of Captain . Kirk remained as first officer under Pike until 2266, when he seized upon the opportunity to kill him. Whilst out patrolling at the edge of the Empire, the ship encountered the First Federation vessel , commanded by Commander . Pike wanted to claim the vast Fesarius for himself and sent Kirk and a landing party over to acquire the vessel. They were greeted by Balok, but Kirk simply killed him and raided his laboratory for any useful technology. One piece of technology he came across was the Tantalus field, which Kirk was able to use to assassinate Pike and assume command of the Enterprise. ( ) Captain of the Enterprise Captain Kirk's command of the Enterprise was virtually unchallenged and he appointed science officer , a man he perceived to be no threat, as his new first officer. Kirk's first action as captain of the Enterprise was to suppress the Gorlan uprising by completely destroying the planet Gorla. This was shortly followed by the execution of 5,000 colonists on Vega IX after they threatened to secede from the Terran Empire. ( ; |sub=Mirror Universe Trilogy}}) During a visit to the planet , Kirk destroyed the last surviving member of a society of androids which had turned on their masters and killed them. ( ) In 2267, when his chief engineer was accused of the brutal murders of three women on , he ensured that the charges against him were dropped without an investigation taking place. ( ) However, Kirk also had a personal security squad as bodyguards, led by . His woman in the late 2260s was , a lieutenant assigned to the sciences division (and also a skilled assassin). Later in 2267, he visited the planet . The Empire had noted the homeworld's vast dilithium reserves and threatened to destroy the Halkans if they did not comply. When Kirk's landing party attempted to beam up from the Halkan homeworld, an ion storm crossed him with his parallel from this universe, beaming him right inside his duplicate's clothes in a one-in-a-million transference, which read to 's board as a "wobble" in the power beam of the transporter. He found himself aboard the in a different world than the one that he knew. Upon counterpart's return to the primary universe Spock noted it was more difficult for the barbaric mirror universe landing party to behave civilized than it was for the civilized crew to feign barbarity on the other side. After being imprisoned by Spock, he offered him fantastic bribes to get his command back. Spock proceeded to place the captives on the transporter, to wait for when the crew from his landing party reciprocated the action, and beamed themselves back into the places of the duplicates. ( }}) It was later revealed by Intendant Kira to her counterpart Major Kira Nerys, during the second known crossover into the mirror universe in 2370, that Kirk's situation upon his return would be far different. The Spock from his own universe had relieved him of command, and had Kirk's Tantalus secret and the loyalty of his woman. Kirk's counterpart had strongly encouraged them to attempt to overthrow and change the Empire's negative effects on the galaxy. Upon relaying this information to Dr. Julian Bashir from the primary universe, he noted that the events leading to Kirk's overthrow was something he read at Starfleet Academy. ( }}) Glass Empires Upon Kirk's return to his own universe, Spock attempted to reason with Kirk to spare the Halkans for their refusal to trade with the Empire. He made the logical argument that annihilating the Halkan civilization would hinder the Empire's mining of the planet, only to be ignored by a vengeful Kirk. Spurred by the words of the parallel Kirk and what he'd seen in his mind meld with the parallel McCoy, Spock strangled Kirk to death in his own quarters and assumed command of the Enterprise. Kirk's corpse was disposed of with the Tantalus Field and his confederates (including Security Chief Sulu) were eliminated. ( ) Legacy The Terran Empire named the capital city of after Kirk, although the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance would change the city's name from Kirk City to Gorkon City after the fall of the Terran Republic. ( ) By the 24th century, Kirk was an important historical figure, especially to Terrans, although opinions concerning him were mixed. considered him an example of a military officer who deprived Terran science of valuable discoveries. However, held Kirk in high esteem, and in fact wondered if things would have gone better for the Terran race had Spock been assassinated instead of Kirk. Picard also wondered if Kirk's actions on Exo III might not have prevented Terrans from being conquered by androids, rather than the Alliance. ( ) :An earlier novel, Dark Mirror, which featured Picard, did feature an alternate history where Kirk killed Spock. In that permutation of the mirror universe, the Terran Empire survived until well into the 24th century and the Alliance never rose to power. Mirror Universe Trilogy In this alternate reality, Kirk became Starfleet's commander-in-chief within five years of the transporter accident (the one in Mirror, Mirror), and five years later became Emperor Tiberius by assassinating . He only reigned for a few months before being overthrown by Spock, but in that short time he became the most depraved dictator in the Terran Empire's history. He instigated a number of purges, killing many of his former officers, including Marlena Moreau. After his ousting he went to the Klingons and Cardassians and talked them into helping him reclaim the Empire. As a result humans and Vulcans became enslaved by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. In the tradition of Commander , plagued and growing obsessed with his counterpart, Tiberius increasingly despised his own over the years. Eventually calling him and all that dwell in the other universe "ghost". ( ) Three In this timeline Kirk died fighting the Klingons in the Mutara sector. ( ) Connections | before = | after = | years = 2266–2267 }} External link * category:Humans category:mirror universe characters category:alliance personnel category:imperial Starfleet personnel category:imperial Starfleet first officers category:imperial Starfleet captains category:iSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:2230s births Category:2267 deaths